


Dans mon esprit, dans mes rêves et dans mon cœur

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Finn P.O.V, I love this pairing, Poetry, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Tu hantes mon esprit,de jour comme de nuit.





	Dans mon esprit, dans mes rêves et dans mon cœur

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de The originals est à Julie Plec.

Tu hantes mon esprit,  
de jour comme de nuit.  
Je te vois lorsque je m'éveille,  
tu es à mes côtés toute au long de la journée,  
tu es avec moi dans mon sommeil.

J'entends ta voix,  
comme si tu étais tout près de moi.  
Je sens ton parfum,  
qui m'enivre encore plus qu'une bouteille de rhum.  
Je vois tes yeux,  
et je quitte ce monde pour les cieux.

Mon bel ange qui m'a sauvé des ténèbres dans lesquelles j'ai été plongé,  
où donc t'es-tu cachée ?  
La vie sur Terre t'a-t-elle lassé ?  
Au paradis des anges t'en es-tu retournée ?

Si c'est le cas, si ta solitude t'a éloigné de moi,  
je t'en pris entends ma voix et reviens-moi !  
Délivre-moi, je t'en supplie délivre-moi,  
de cet enfer où les démons sont rois.  
Je vais finir par sombrer,  
si tu ne viens pas me sauver.

Tu es ma lumière, mon soleil,  
du monde la huitième merveille.

Mon Aurora, ma déesse,  
quitte ton palais céleste.  
Abandonne tes angelots qui t'adorent,  
et reviens avec moi mi amor.


End file.
